


A Proper Thank You

by kinseya



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Miniseries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinseya/pseuds/kinseya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>President Roslin decides to thank Captain Apollo for "saving their collective asses"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Thank You

Laura hovers near the heavy carrier's small bathroom while Lee cleans up after his blackout, ostensibly awaiting her turn. She quickly slips inside when she hears the lock disengage, startling the young captain.

"You saved our collective asses, Captain Apollo. I want to thank you for that," Laura murmurs in a low voice, moving closer to him within the confined space.

"I believe you already did, Madam President."

"Perhaps," she replies, sliding her hand against his jaw, then around to the nape of his neck, "but not properly."

Laura brings her lips to his, tongue swiping against them before wrapping her other arm around him and kissing him deeply. Lee is quick to respond, tangling his tongue with hers, hands reaching around to cup and squeeze her ass. Laura gently bites Lee's lower lip, soothing it with her tongue before pulling back slightly.

"We'd better hurry. People will be missing us soon," she says, moaning quietly as Lee trails his lips down her neck, nipping lightly.

"Take care of that flight suit and have yourself a seat, Captain," Laura orders playfully.

Lee begins stripping off the suit, glancing to the toilet with a chuckle. The lady really is in charge, he thinks, sitting down as ordered.

Lee watches with interest as Laura quickly slides off her panties, hikes up her skirt, and straddles him. She slides his erection through her folds a few times before repositioning and slowly sinking down on him. Lee groans at the feeling of her silky walls encasing him; Laura hisses, not truly ready, but unable and unwilling to take the time to get properly aroused.

She begins to move as Lee recaptures her mouth, hips rising and falling in a quick rhythm that he easily matches. Lee palms her breasts through her blouse, squeezing gently, fingers searching out her nipples. His mouth moves across the meager cleavage her blouse reveals, nipping and sucking the sensitive flesh. Laura begins to thrust more forcefully, her arousal finally coalescing in quivering muscles and throbbing clit.

They frak quickly and quietly, but Laura can't hold back a moan when Lee's fingers find her clit, rubbing relentlessly. His ministrations are enough to push her to the edge, and she buries her head against his shoulder as she comes, body shuddering, hips jerking sharply. The feeling of Laura's walls tightening and pulsing around him and her teeth biting into his shoulder to stifle her cry are too much for Lee as he follows her into orgasmic bliss with two last thrusts, seed spilling inside her.

He feels Laura gently kiss the side of his neck before pulling back to look him in the eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Apollo," she says with a smile.


End file.
